super_smash_bros_extremefandomcom-20200214-history
List of New Music
This is a list of all of the original songs found in Super Smash Bros. Extreme. Because there are already over 800 songs returning from previous iterations of Super Smash Bros, there will only be 100 new remixes from universes that are not the Super Smash Bros. universe, one for each fighter. There will also be a smaller amount of new originals, and most of them are for new universes. Additionally, the song tagline that appears right before a match begins is now color-coded. Red is old remix, blue is directly taken from their original game, and yellow is new remix. List of New Remixes * Mario - 'Super Mario Medley ''Mario * 'Donkey Kong -' Donkey Kong 3 Medley Kong * 'Link - '''Shop - The Legend of Zelda ''Legend of Zelda * 'Samus - '''Metroid Medley ''Metroid * 'Yoshi - '''Main Theme - Yoshi's Crafted World ''Yoshi * 'Fox - '''Meteor ''Fox * 'Kirby - '''Main Theme - Kirby Star Allies ''Kirby * 'Pikachu - '''Meeting Place ''Pokemon * 'Luigi -' Main Theme - Luigi's Mansion 3 Mario * 'Ness - '''Pokey Means Business ''EarthBound * 'Captain Falcon - '''For the Glory ''F-Zero * 'Jigglypuff - '''Poke Mart ''Pokemon * 'Peach - '''Staff Roll - Super Mario 64 ''Mario * 'Bowser - '''Boss Theme - Super Mario Bros. 2 ''Mario * 'Ice Climbers - '''Ice Climber Medley ''Climber * 'Sheik -' Kotake and Koume Legend of Zelda * 'Zelda -' Temple Medley Legend of Zelda * 'Falco - '''Fortuna ''Fox * 'Marth - '??? * 'Ganondorf - '??? * 'Mewtwo - '??? * 'Roy - '''Beneath A New Light ''Emblem * 'Mr. Game & Watch - '''Flat Zone 3 ''& Watch * 'Meta Knight - '??? * 'Pit - '??? * 'Zero Suit Samus - '''Tallon Overworld Depths ''Metroid * 'Wario - '??? * 'Snake - '??? * 'Ike - '??? * 'Diddy Kong - '''Jungle Level ''Kong * 'Lucas - '''Back Beat Battle ''EarthBound * 'Sonic -' Spring Yard Zone Sonic * 'King Dedede - '''Masked Dedede ''Kirby * 'Olimar - '??? * 'Lucario - '??? * 'Toon Link - '??? * 'Wolf - '''Surprise Attack ''Fox * 'Villager - '''Tom Nook's Theme ''Crossing * 'Mega Man - '''Title Theme - Mega Man II ''Man * 'Wii Fit Trainer - '??? * 'Rosalina & Luma - '''Space Storm Galaxy ''Mario * 'Little Mac - '''Head to Head Fight ''Punch-Out!! * 'Greninja - '''Elite Four Battle - Pokemon X / Pokemon Y ''Pokemon * 'Palutena - '''The Reaper's Line of Sight ''Icarus * 'Pac-Man - '''Dig Dug Medley ''Dug * 'Robin - '"Don't Speak Her Name!" Emblem * 'Shulk - '''The End Lies Ahead ''Chronicles * 'Bowser Jr. -' Airship - Super Mario Bros. Style Mario * 'Duck Hunt - '''Wild Gunmen / Hogan's Alley Medley ''Gunmen / Hogan's Alley * 'Ryu - '??? * 'Cloud - '''Clash on the Big Bridge ''Fantasy * 'Corrin - '''A Dark Fall ''Emblem * 'Bayonetta - '??? * 'Inkling - '??? * 'Daisy - '''Daisy Circuit ''Mario * 'Ridley - '??? * 'Simon - '??? * 'King K. Rool - '??? * 'Isabelle - '''Title - Animal Crossing New Leaf ''Crossing * 'Incineroar - '??? * 'Joker - '''Life Will Change ''Persona * 'Hero - '''DRAGON QUEST XI Overture ''Quest * 'Banjo & Kazooie - '''Final Battle - Banjo-Kazooie Banjo-Kazooie'' * 'Terry - '''Chotto Ko'iki na Kenka Yarou - FATAL FURY ''Fury * '''Chorus Kids - Karate Man (Struck by the Rain) Heaven * 'Lloyd - '''Beat the Angel ''Tales * 'Paper Mario - '''Main Theme - Paper Mario Color Splash ''Mario * 'Crash - '''N. Sanity Beach ''Bandicoot * 'Alm - '''Stairway of Delight ''Emblem * 'Chargin' Chuck - '??? * 'Balloon Fighter - '??? * 'Skull Kid - '''Title Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ''Legend of Zelda * 'Ghirahim - '??? * 'Qbby - '??? * 'Bandana Dee - '''Patch Castle ''Kirby * 'Bomberman -' Gradius Medley Gradius * 'Rayman - '''Jibberish Jungle ~ The Darktoon Chase ''Rayman * 'Toad - '''Chainlink Charge ''Mario * 'Anna - '??? * 'Neuron Officer - '''Dark Hero ''Chain * 'Rex - '''Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Medley ''Chronicles * 'Rillaboom - '''Wild Pokemon Battle - Pokemon Sword / Pokemon Shield ''Pokemon * 'Isaac - '''Vale ''Sun * 'Dixie Kong - '??? * 'Mach Rider - '''Mach Rider Ver. 2 ''Rider * 'Black Shadow - '??? * 'Magolor - '''C-R-O-W-N-E-D Ver. 3 ''Kirby * 'Marshadow - '''Ultra Wormhole ''Pokemon * 'Sylux - '''Vs. Sylux ''Metroid * 'Hector - '''Loyalty ''Emblem * 'Taranza -' Revenge of the Enemy Kirby * 'Hyde - '''Scraper Sky High ''Night In-Birth * 'Travis - '''Main Theme - No More Heroes ''More Heroes * 'Phoenix - '''Stage 1 / Stage 2 - Ghosts 'N Goblins '''N Goblins * 'Nightmare - '''Raise Thy Sword ''SoulCalibur * 'Geno - '''Beware the Forest's Mushrooms ''Mario * 'Elma - '''Theme X ''Chronicles * 'Impa - '??? * 'Leon - '''Ruthless Lizard ''Fox * 'Ryza - '''Solramimi ''Atelier List of New Originals * A Bet On This Bout (Tales) * A Formidible Foe Stands In The Way (Tales) * A Gale (Atelier) * A Knight's Oath (Fire Emblem) * A Nopon's Life (Xenoblade Chronicles) * An Unexpected Caller (Fire Emblem) * Astral Blader (Atelier) * Bad Surface (Under Night In-Birth) * Battle! (Zacian/Zamazenta) (Pokemon) * Battle - PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond (Pokemon) * Battle - Strong Pokemon (Pokemon) * Battlefield - The First Battle (Etrian Odyssey) * Battle Theme - Torna, The Golden Country (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Big Top Bop (Donkey Kong) * Binding Ties (Fire Emblem) * Black City (Black Fortress) (Bomberman) * Black Tar (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Blood Drain (Melty Blood) * Blooming Villain (Persona) * Blue Resort - Bomberman 64 (Bomberman) * Bombers Assemble! (Bomberman) * Boss Fight 2 - Kid Icarus Uprising (Kid Icarus) * Brave Steel (The Legend of Heroes) * Bringer of Chaos! (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Buoy Base Galaxy (Mario) * Burn My Dread (Persona) * Carmine (Atelier) * Chaos (Ablaze) (Fire Emblem) * Chase - PokePark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure (Pokemon) * Chase - PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond (Pokemon) * Choco Mountain - Mario Kart DS (Mario) * Clock Tower (The Legend of Zelda) * Coco Bandicoot (Hologram) (Crash Bandicoot) * Colors Flying High (Persona) * Coming Demise (Fire Emblem) * Companions (Fire Emblem) * Cooking (Pokemon) * Counterattack (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Crisis (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Criss Cross (Atelier) * Death Drive (No More Heroes) * Decisive Battlefield'' (Kirby)'' * Departure (Mythos) (Mega Man) * Disorder in order (Atelier) * Disruptor (Atelier) * Distant Travels (Fire Emblem) * Do Your Best, As Always! (Pokemon) * Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) * Dr. Neo Cortex (Warped) (Crash Bandicoot) * Drifting Soul (Instrumental) (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Eccentric (Ace Attorney) * Elcrest, The Legendary Hero (Stella Glow) * Enchanted Forest (Rayman) * Encounter (Zacian/Zamazenta) (Pokemon) * Encounter of Destiny (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Enter Bowser Jr.! (Mario) * Esperanto (Mythos) (Mega Man) * Eternal History (SoulCalibur) * Eternal Struggle (SoulCalibur) * Evil Reborn (SoulCalibur) * Exploration (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Fairy's Fountain (The Legend of Zelda) * Fang Which Wants Blood (Tales) * Fatalize (Tales) * Ferocious Drive (Atelier) * Fight Against an Armed Boss (Mario) * Fighting of the Spirit (Tales) * Find The Door - Bomberman (Bomberman) * Flash Frost (Atelier) * Flight & Whirl (Rayman) * Furnace of War (Tales) * Fury Sparks (Tales) * Gathers Under Night (Under Night In-Birth) * Gear Fortress Stage (Mega Man) * Godot ~ The Fragrance of Dark-Colored Coffee (Ace Attorney) * Gormott (Day) (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Gormott (Night) (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Green Garden - Bomberman 64 (Bomberman) * Guildmaster Wigglytuff (Pokemon) * Gym Leader Battle - Pokemon Sword / Pokemon Shield (Pokemon) * Heartful Cry (Persona) * History's Door (SoulCalibur) * History Unfolds (SoulCalibur) * Hubris (SoulCalibur) * I Believe (Persona) * Inescapable Fate (Fire Emblem) * Invincibility Theme - Bomberman (Bomberman) * Incoming! (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Isaac's Battle Theme (Golden Sun) * It's Fawful! (Mario) * Jena Anderson (Astral Chain) * Jungle Rollers / Rolling Stones (Crash Bandicoot) * Kalma (Atelier) * Level 1 - Super Bomberman (Bomberman) * Level 2 - Super Bomberman (Bomberman) * Level 3 - Super Bomberman (Bomberman) * Life Will Change (Instrumental) (Persona) * Like a Dream Come True (Persona) * Lockstep (Rhythm Heaven) * Lucia (Nights of Azure) * Majora's Theme (The Legend of Zelda) * Main Theme - SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy (SNK Heroines) * Main Title - Mega Man 11 (Mega Man) * Maximize Power! (Under Night In-Birth) * Maximum Speed (Contra) * Max Raid (Eternatus) (Pokemon) * Meaning of Birth (Tales) * Menu - Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled (Crash Bandicoot) * Monochrome Memory (Under Night In-Birth) * Monster Surprised You (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Moonview Highway (Mario) * Moving Like a Blossoming Lily♪ (Under Night In-Birth) * My Name Is Legion (Atelier) * Mysterious Swamps (Rayman) * Night Walker (Under Night In-Birth) * Never Surrender (Tales) * Objection! 2001 (Ace Attorney) * Orient Express / Midnight Run (Crash Bandicoot) * Pac-Man's Park (Pac-Man) * Pioneer 2 (Phantasy Star) * Pleather for Breakfast (No More Heroes) * Pray for Victory (Fire Emblem) * Psycho Soldier (No More Heroes) * Purity & Strictly (Under Night In-Birth) * Purple Comet (Mario) * Pursuit ~ Cornered (Ace Attorney) * Puzzle Plank Galaxy (Mario) * Quilty Square (Kirby) * Rabbit & Crow (Atelier) * Rainbow Palace Theme (Bomberman) * Rebellion (BlazBlue) * Red Mountain - Bomberman 64 (Bomberman) * Red Zone (Atelier) * Reincarnation (Fire Emblem) * Resolute Heart (Fire Emblem) * Restless Blade (Tales) * Riki the Legendary Hero (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Rival Hop Battle (Pokemon) * Road Less Taken (Persona) * Roar of Delirium (Atelier) * Rose Town (Mario) * Rushing Heart (Under Night In-Birth) * Sand Dragon Battle (Atelier) * Savior (Astral Chain) * Savior (Instrumental) (Astral Chain) *Serpent Eating the Ground (Bravely Default) *Scars of the Scourning (Fire Emblem) *Silent Howling (Bloodstained) *Skelter (Mary Skelter) *Sky Garden - Mario Kart DS (Mario) *Slope (Mario) *Snow and Memories (Atelier) *Snow Sisters (Under Night In-Birth) *Sport Set-Up (Wii Sports) *Spring Wind Skylark (Atelier) *Staff Roll B - Mario Kart Wii (Mario Kart) *Stage Theme - Bomberman (Bomberman) *SUNSHINE COASTLINE (Ys) *Sweet Mystery Galaxy (Mario) *Take Over (Persona) *Tenacity (Tales) *Tetris 99 (Tetris 99) * That Person's Name Is (Bravely Default) * The Day of Fate's Return (Atelier) * The Lum King (Rayman) * The Only One (Astral Chain) * The Sad Vampire (Atelier) * The Snoring Tree - Imprisoned (Rayman) * The Spirit (Persona) * The Sun Rises'' (Ókami)'' * The Swamp Whistler (Rayman) * Ticklish Temples ~ Poor Little Daisy! (Rayman) * Title Screen - Super Bomberman R (Bomberman) *Toad's Factory (Mario) *Trainer Battle - Pokemon Sword / Pokemon Shield (Pokemon) *Trial (Ace Attorney) *Twilight of the Gods (Fire Emblem) *Uncontrollable (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Unfinished Battle (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Unseen Entities (Under Night In-Birth) *Ushiwaka's Dance ~ Playing with Ushiwaka'' (Ókami)'' *Volvagia Battle (The Legend of Zelda) *Vs. Fangora (Kirby) *Vs. Hedlok (ARMS) *Vs. Hot Wings (Kirby) *Warp Room (Crash Bandicoot) *Wedgehurst (Pokemon) *What Lies at the End (Fire Emblem) *White Ice (White Glacier) (Bomberman) *Wish Park (Pokemon) *Wolf King (Atelier) *World Map - Rayman Origins (Rayman) *Yesterday's Opponents are Today's Ingredients (Atelier) *You Are Stronger (Persona) *You of the Light (Fire Emblem) *You Will Recall Our Names (Xenoblade Chronicles)